


Good Things Come For Those Who Bait

by Inimichan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Begging, Citron LOVES it, Citron dirty talks in Zaharan and it's hot, Creampie, I MAKE MY OWN FOOD, I think that's it - Freeform, Itaru too, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, No such thing as too much lube, Overstimulation, PWP, Penis Piercing, Smut, Teasing, also Itaru is super thirsty here, bottom Itaru, folding Itaru in half, idk listen the list of kinks I wanted to write about was long okay?, nipple play but with his dick, praising, top Citron, which I approve of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inimichan/pseuds/Inimichan
Summary: Citron was a fucking tease.Although, Itaru would have liked it if his boyfriend got more to ‘fucking’ rather than ‘teasing’.((Just porn really. I was thirsty))
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Citron, Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Good Things Come For Those Who Bait

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed, it's porn.  
> Please PLEASE if you're a minor do a u turn cause I'm gonna feel uncomfortable-----

_Citron was a fucking tease._

Although, Itaru would have _liked_ it if his boyfriend got more to ‘fucking’ rather than ‘teasing’.

It was one of these evenings, when they made uneventful plans to hang out with each other, preferably in Itaru’s room. When Citron stood in his door wearing grey sweatpants and a sakura themed t-shirt, Itaru innocently thought it’s going to be one of their “Movie, pizza, a bit of games and snuggles” nights. But as soon as he closed the door and Citron latched himself onto his back, hugging his middle and kissing his neck - he realized that wasn’t the plan at all. In fact, the moment he could see Citron’s face he knew he was done for.

Why? Because he knew Citron’s playful and horny look all to well. 

So that’s how he found himself, on his own bed, hands bound over his head, and left with nothing but his pulled down boxers, as Citron abused his nipples - leaving him a weeping, begging mess.

His own hard on was barely touched, only the occasional stroke by Citron’s warm hand to keep Itaru in check. His stomach was already covered in his own arousal, straining against his penis with every shaky breath and whimper leaving his mouth. 

“ _Fuck-_ ” Itaru whispered as Citron gave his right nipple a very hard suck, then swirling his tongue around the reddened flesh. His left one got equal attention by being rolled and pinched between Citron’s fingers, casually using his nails to graze against the hard nub. The Zaharan was laying on his side, one of his legs draped lazily over Itaru’s own shivering ones. And he had the audacity to still keep his pants on! Rude. 

At least his shirt was off. The only part of him that was bare and left Itaru’s mouth dry with anticipation. God, Citron is leaving him _thirsty_ here.

He moaned again when Citron bit his nipple playfully, giving it one last suck before releasing it with a wet pop.His palm that was once occupied with his other side of the chest slid agonizingly slow over the blonde’s sweaty torso. Itaru whined.

The other actor just propped his head on his left palm, gazing at his lover with the sweetest and devilish smile. “Itaru, you’re so impatient….” his tan fingers traced invisible patterns over the gamer’s belly, making him twitch and attempt to edge himself closer to Citron’s touch. It just earned him a quick clicking of a tongue from the other, as his palm rest flat on Itaru’s chest instead. _Bastard_.

“You were so good just a moment ago… Don’t you know good things comes for those who bait?” there was an evil glint in his eyes, Itaru could tell through his labored squinting; but it was obvious to him that Citron was getting close to his breaking point as well. He could read him, after all, and he decided to be brave about it.

“It’s ‘wait’... not ‘bait’….” he breathed out, flashing Citron the smuggest smirk he could muster from his position. 

The hand on his chest traveled south again, causing Itaru to throw his head back into the pillow with a frustrated growl. “Please, _please Citron…_..” god, was he so desperate? Begging right after gaining his small victory? Probably.

A quivering whimper left him when Citron feather touched him at last. “I’m not sure you deserve it Itaru. You’re being a bit too bold for someone in your position….” 

His brain almost hurt when his eyes rolled back in bliss, soft pads finally squeezing him and pumping him in languid motions. “O-Oh _fucking hell…._ ” his body quacked with need, his wrists screaming against their restrictions. Itaru was too lost in the sensation to notice his lover moved slightly. Only when their lips met in a passionate kiss was he able to analyze fully what was happening around him. Citron switched his position a bit, the older actor could finally feel his throbbing length pressing against his own thigh through the fabric. _Yes_ , he was finally _breaking_. 

The hand on his cock was squeezing him firmly, just around the top, making Itaru moan loudly into their wet kiss. As soon as he thought he’s finally going to get some good rubbing, Citron left his lips and his dripping erection, making him whine with protest and the other changed his position again. 

“Taruchi is so needy….” Citron straddled his hips, Itaru had to strain his neck from this position to fully look at him. God, why is Citron so fucking hot?

His dark torso was adorned with a few trails of sweat, and his perfectly sculpted chest looked unbelievably pleasing in the dim light of Itaru’s room. A few strands of his sandy hair stuck to his forehead before he used both palms to sleek them back. Definitely, Citron _knew_ Itaru’s weak points. Because right now he looked like a perfect snack, both arms angled to run through his shiny hair, body stretching with the motion and sweatpants sliding dangerously low on his sharp hip bones. Itaru could feel himself drool, his bonded fingers itched with the need to run themselves over plains of taut flesh. 

Honestly, he was getting quite a show - Citron running his own palms slowly over his chest, down to his flat belly until he gave himself a small tug through his pants, biting his lip.

“C-Citron….” he was practically wheezing at this point, body throbbing everywhere to just get more. “I’m so hot, please…” he couldn’t care less how he sounded right now. If he isn’t going to get some action going, he was going to _lose him mind_.

Citron chuckled at his partner’s pleading voice, giving Itaru’s twitching cock some more attention by just holding it in his palm. “I love it when you go a bit crazy like that…” Citron’s own voice was low and a bit gruff, so when he finally rose his pelvis a bit upward to release his own erection, Itaru wanted to scream. _Yes, yes, yes!_

He didn’t bother to take off his pants completely, just so much so he could free himself from the hot fabric. _Oh god, he was wearing his piercing._

Itaru licked his lips, completely ignoring the pain in his neck from the tough angle he was in. And Citron was waddling closer on top of him, grazing over his cock with the fabric from his pants, causing him to groan louder than he should have. He was practically sitting on his chest, stopping just far enough from Itaru’s raised head. Those skillful fingers ran over his own painfully pulsing erection, causing Itaru’s mouth to water and gap a bit. The tip was dripping with pre-cum, making the most lewd noises when Citron’s fingers ran over it and coated his cock with a fine layer of slickness. He thumbed at his own dydoe piercing, whispering out a low moan. As if to make a point, Itaru looked up at Citron with glazed eyes, making sure to open his mouth as wide as he can, tongue sticking out a slightly. The other just smiled at him, before doing the unthinkable and guiding his dripping head to rub against his formerly exploited nipples.

Itaru let out a soundless scream. _Fuck, he can barely take it_. 

The skin was already irritated and red, and the sensation of Citron’s slicked tip rubbing over it with fast motions made his legs quake uncontrollably. If he’s going to come just from nipple play, someone is going to get murdered in a game tomorrow.

The rumble of Citron’s low laughter vibrated through him, snapping him out of his agony momentarily. Itaru had formed the most annoyed look he could sum up at the moment, without looking absolutely pathetic to begin with. He wanted to choke Citron. Or better - he wanted Citron to hold onto his throat and _fuck_ him already.

“You’re so predictable… But you’ve being very good, overall.” he gave one last rub to his other side before padding back down Itaru’s body. Some part of Itaru’s mind managed to praise Citron for saying such a complicated word in one sentence. “I will give you a B….” their erections were finally aligned, at last Itaru felt a bit of skin that wasn’t Citron’s hands, and he had to close his eyes and breath helplessly into the side of his pillow. There was the sound of a cap opening, which Itaru recognized as the lube, since the slushy sounds came right after - Citron rubbed his hands together to warm the substance.

The Zaharan began working on both of their length, simultaneously managing to yank his boxers further, and rub his fingers closer to Itaru’s entrance. His lover released a chain of choked moans and mewls, face flushed and eyes closed, finally being touched. _It was too good_.

“Itaru-” Citron got his attention by calling his name, stopping abruptly with his motions over his skin. He’s going to _die_ \----

The gamer had to look up again, his partner just rubbing lube over his own cock seductively. “What?” he breathed, unable to hide his displeasure, now that his own dick was left cold and untouched. But as soon as he saw Citron’s genuine smile, his own features softened and he exhaled his previous anger. “Is it okay if we do it naked tonight?” he wasn’t sure about Citron’s use of words, but then fingers rubbed lovingly over his ass, probing him lightly and making it even harder to think. His head fell to the pillow again with a quivering sigh. This man is going to be the end of him. 

He took a moment to register what Citron wanted, in which he reacted with a full flushed nod on his behalf. “Yes, please… God, it’s been so long….” he tried to spread his legs further but Citron was still straddling him, as well his own underwear still in the way. Though, Citron got the message and released Itaru’s legs, sliding the offending underwear off, and using the opportunity to free his own legs from the confines of his baggy pants.

The blonde could finally move his legs easily, spreading them wider and adjusting his position for better access. When Citron returned to sit between his thin, pale limbs, he had a rather satisfied grin adorning his handsome face. Itaru wanted to smooch away that expression. 

“You look so lovely like this, _my flower_ …. “ he recognized this pet name, but he didn’t remember what it meant in Zaharan. He only knew it’s one of Citron’s praises to used when Itaru is in a compromising position. He could only offer another pleading whimper and raising his pelvis a few inches from the mattress. Citron bit his lip, then proceeded to kiss Itaru’s knees and inner thighs fleetingly, before reaching for the bottle of lube again. 

He was less attentive this time, deciding to unceremoniously extract a generous amount over Itaru’s hard length and entrance. He hissed, then groaned thankfully when Citron lathered his full erection and bottom with the thick liquid. 

Itaru’s breath hitched when two fingers entered him, making his back arch and his legs spread wider. The warmth in his body was finally beginning to get some proper attention, and he couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure when Citron curled and scissored his fingers so expertly inside him. If Itaru was a skilled gamer, Citron definitely held the trophy of ‘a skilled lover’.

“ _So pliant, my shining moon… I want to bask in your pleasured sounds all night..._ ” there goes his Zaharan again. Itaru had no idea what he was saying, but damn it was _hot_. He quivered under Citron’s touch, toes curling with waves of pleasure coursing from his head to the edges of his fingertips. 

“You’re so beautiful, Itaru….” while his one hand was busy, he used the other to hold onto a soft thigh, planting soft kisses along the inner side.

“Ah… hn… Citron, I’m gonna cum if… you keep that up….” he could hardly find his own voice, mind going numb with stimulation. So Citron listened and removed his fingers, making Itaru groan with both relief and protest. 

The next thing Citron did, was something Itaru had in his mind since they began their heated make out session earlier tonight. Grabbing both of the gamer’s legs, he held them together in one hand and bent them as much as he could towards Itaru’s torso. It made the air leave Itaru’s lungs gradually, until he whined to indicate his limit. Citron positioned himself as close as he could to Itaru’s wet entrance, gliding his engorged cock between his cheeks and nudging the tip barely an inch into him. It made Itaru moan longingly. 

“Fuck fuck god, _please_ Citron, please - _fuck me_ \----” he could literally feel tears forming at the edges of his eyes, ready to squint them out. _It was too much_.

Wordlessly, Citron held onto his hard length and pushed it measuredly into Itaru, earning a languid sigh from his lover.

Once he filled him to the brim, Citron leveled his breath and waited for Itaru to adjust. He began rocking his hips with slow paced thrusts, making sure the other was comfortable. 

The pale blonde let his own vocal cords work for him, forming an unintelligible chain of sounds and phrases as Citron went on with his leisured motions. 

“You’re so good, Itaru…” his lover breathed, the grasp on his ankles going firmer as Citron quickened his tempo. 

Before Itaru could register the change in his movements, Citron reached a punishing pace, their bodies slapping against each other. The Zaharan held onto both of Itaru’s raised legs, leaning forward with effort as he thrusted relentlessly into the other. The barbell of his piercing rubbed deliciously inside him, Itaru practically chanted Citron’s name like a mantra, losing himself in his pleasure. Citron’s pants in combination with his stimulating angle caused Itaru to scream in ecstasy, feeling his cock twitching between his squeezed legs as he came untouched, releasing his fluids on his bent stomach. His throat burnt with extortion, head thrown deep into the cushion while Citron slowed his thrusting and let him catch his breath. 

The Zaharan slowly lowered his legs, completely pulling out of Itaru with a wet sound, and placing his limbs sideways on the bed. They were both panting, though it seemed like Itaru was having a hard time composing his breathing. Citron waited, stroking Itaru’s bottom fondly and giving him a light squeeze. As Itaru’s gasps calmed, the other adjusted himself again to level with his entrance. Draping one pale leg over his shoulder, Itaru just melted and obayed willingly to Citron’s handling. Tan fingers ran over his sensitive, spent length, causing him to whimper and shudder at the touch. They glided over his half hard penis, over his balls and towards Citron’s own throbbing one. Rubbing at his hole with the tip, Citron asked for a silent permission to keep going. Itaru nodded meekly, head feeling heavy and his hair sticking in various directions. 

Once he relaxed, he could feel Citron filling his tender flesh again, using long and slow motions to move inside him. Itaru moaned with each draw back, more twitching caused to his delicate cock. 

“You’re so tight, _my love_ …” that nickname he actually knew, causing him to blush a couple shades darker over his sweaty face. Citron was close - he knew when he was taking his time like that. Partly was to not over stimulate Itaru, but also to draw out his release as far as he could. It was too late though, since he was getting fucked barebacked _and_ with a metal ball rubbing at all the right places. Itaru had to gather whatever strength he had left to meet one of Citron’s steady thrusts with a hard slam of his pelvis, causing Citron to moan loudly. When they locked eyes, it was obvious to the both of them there is nothing to hold back on. So Citron resumed his thrusting, only now he was slamming relentlessly into Itaru in the new position. The room filled with their shared pleasured sounds, Itaru felt like he was going to pass out if Citron didn’t come soon. Just as if he could read his mind, Citron grabbed onto Itaru’s sensitive flesh, causing him to cry out when he began pumping his already drained member.

“O-Oh god--- I’m gonna fucking dIE!!!” his mouth was left agap, the remnants of his orgasm still tingling at the tip of his cock, as Citron finally held him in place with a throaty cry. 

The older actor could feel stars exploding behind his eyes, Citron spilt inside him, using quick and short thrust to extract his release. 

Leg loosened, Itaru’s body went completely limp, trying to catch his breath yet again, while his partner held himself on top of him and panting in his ear.

His head rolled weakly against the damp pillow, looking up at his exhausted lover with heavy lidded eyes. He looked even more beautiful gasping for air and shiny with sweat. His boyfriend was _perfect_. 

As if on cue, Citron opened his eyes to meet Itaru’s soft gaze, managing to flash him a smile and kiss his lips tenderly. His arms moved to release the restrictions on Itaru’s hands, a sigh of relief finally leaving him when they broke apart. He rubbed at his wrists while Citron straightened his position, slowly drawing out of Itaru. 

They both breathed with content, Citron taking his time with fondling the other’s ass. It’s one of the things he enjoyed doing when they weren’t using a condom. Which, if he were being honest with himself, Itaru found kind of hot. Citron spread his cheeks idly to admire his work, Itaru’s flesh was still damp and sticky and slightly reddened from his pounding. 

_Just the way he liked it._

Hopping effortlessly off the bed, Itaru could hear Citron shuffling down in his room, before he returned with a towel that was surprisingly steamy. The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow, letting Citron clean both of them before asking, “Not to be rude, but where the _fuck_ did you get a hot towel from?” 

His own voice was raspy, but he couldn’t feel any regret forming in his heart or mind over tonight. Citron just laughed lowly, and threw the offending garment somewhere on the floor to join with the rest of the mess, once he decided they were both decently clean. He grabbed Itaru’s fluffy cover and draped it over them, cuddling close behind him. “I brought some hot water with me.” he just smiled into Itaru’s neck, planting small kisses there as he circled his arms around him. He didn’t mind one bit, pressing closer to Citron’s front as he spooned him lovingly and pecked his neck. His own eyes began to flutter shut, and he chuckled to himself.

“So that’s why you brought a thermos…. should have known….” his voice grew weaker, the last part almost a whisper when his eyes finally closed. The fatigue hit him hard, and his mind completely succumbing to slumber in their warm and cozy embrace.

Citron let out one final chuckle before kissing Itaru’s temple and brushing some of his hair away, admiring his exhausted but content face.

“Sweet dreams, _my star_. You were good today…” the prince snuggled closer, keeping Itaru pressed against him as he let his lover’s breathing lull him into sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned how bad Itaru's nipples are gonna ache the next day and all I said was "YUP!"


End file.
